


ECCN

by jenna_thorn



Category: Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/pseuds/jenna_thorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life...</p><p>For those who may be interested, the ECCNs are real and found in the Export Administration Regulations (15 CFR 730-774). For the purposes of the story, all you have to know is that the Department of Commerce regulates the export of stuff like really sensitive gyro-compasses and medical stuff and cameras that see heat and those regulations are what I spend my work day dealing with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ECCN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeplum/gifts).



_7A004 Gyro-astro compasses, and other devices which derive position or orientation by means of automatically tracking celestial bodies or satellites, with an azimuth accuracy of equal to or less (better) than 5 seconds of arc._

"Station, this is Test one, we are up."

"Guys, you should be clear. What's it like?"

"I don't have the words. But I need to get to my guitar to find the chords."

"Just get me down and out of this tin can, thanks."

 

 _1C351 Human and zoonotic pathogens and "toxins", as follows: … a.5 - Ebola virus …_

The lashing spin of red light lit the room like a satanic disco but it slowed, all movement slowed, the light itself slowed as Rawhide swept the innocuous dish off its stand and threw himself away from the door, falling to his knees inside the safety zone, his hands held before him in a macabre parody of prayer. "Close the plastic, Tommy."

"Did it break?"

"Close the plastic!"

Buckaroo slapped Tommy's hand away and closed the plastic, sealing it with Rawhide and the vial both inside. Reno skidded to a stop with a gallon of bleach in each hand and a pair of pink latex gloves in his mouth. They fell to the floor with a wet noise as he said "Oh God."

"Didn't have a choice, man, we ran out of time." Tommy shoved past Reno, making him stagger. Rawhide watched the backs of his own hands.

"Did the vial break, Rawhide?" asked Buckaroo in his office voice, the one he used on conference calls when the people at the other end didn't need to know what he was thinking.

"Are they out?"

"They've been evacuated and HazMat's on the way. Rawhide, did the vial break?"

Rawhide took a breath so deep the plastic sheeting ruffled. "Let's find out," he said as he opened his hands to find the blue seal intact.

 

 _6A003 Cameras b.4 Imaging cameras, incorporating "focal plane arrays" …_

"I'd say that's a successful field test."

"The office is on fire."

"But the glasses work."

Reno hit the speed dial for their insurance adjuster.


End file.
